dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
UA:Hammer of All Souls
Hammer of All Souls The Hammer of All Souls is said to have been crafted by Moradin Dwarffather himself in the image of his own weapon, Soulhammer. It symbolizes the glory of the dwarven race. Requirements: Any character can wield the Hammer of All Souls as a +2 adamantine warhammer and also gain the benefit of the Craft bonus and lore of souls special ability described below. A faith scion who wields the Hammer of All Souls gains additional special abilities if the character fulfills the following criteria. Race: Dwarf. Alignment: Lawful good. Base Attack Bonus: +7. Skills: Craft (armorsmithing) or Craft (weaponsmithing) 10 ranks. Feats: Armor Proficiency (heavy), Great Fortitude, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (warhammer). Spells: Ability to cast protection from evil as a divine spell. Restrictions: Should the wielder of the Hammer of All Souls become an alignment other than lawful good, or attack a lawful good, lawful neutral, or neutral good-aligned dwarf, he loses all special abilities granted by the faith scion prestige class. To regain these abilities, the scion must receive an atonement spell from adwarf cleric. Maintenance: A wielder of the Hammer of All Souls must strike the hammer against an anvil at least once every seven days. Failure to perform this task reduces the hammer’s enhancement bonus by 1. Multiple failures are not cumulative (that is, if the hammer goes two weeks without striking an anvil, the reduction does not increase to 2). Attributes: ' The ''Hammer of All Souls has the following attributes. Hardness/Hit Points: 30/76. Caster Level: 15th. Value: To any character other than a faith scion who meets the above requirements, the Hammer of All Souls appears to be worth as much as a Medium +2 adamantine warhammer that grants the Craft bonus and lore of all souls special ability (market price 21,812 gp). '''Special Abilities: The Hammer of All Souls provides a number of special abilities to its wielder, depending on the character’s class level in the faith scion prestige class (see the table below). Initial Abilities: When first acquired, the Hammer of All Souls functions as a +2 adamantine warhammer. Anyone who wields it, whether a faith scion or not, also benefits from the Craft bonus and lore of souls ability (see below). Craft Bonus (Ex): The owner of the Hammer of All Souls gains a +5 insight bonus on all Craft checks related to stone or metal. This bonus increases by an additional +1 for every faith scion class level gained, including 1st level. Lore of Souls (Su): Three times per day, the owner of the Hammer of All Souls can use a full-round action to consult the knowledge of his dwarven ancestors. This gives the character a bonus on any one Knowledge check (made as part of the action) equal to his faith scion level (if any) + his Wisdom bonus (if any). (At the GM’s discretion, if the Knowledge check is directly related to dwarvenkind, the bonus granted by the character’s faith scion level is doubled.) The check is treated as a trained skill check, even if the character has no ranks in that Knowledge skill. Smite Evil (Su): Once per day, a faith scion wielding the Hammer of All Souls may smite evil with an attack. The attack may be a melee attack or a ranged attack, but must be delivered by the Hammer of All Souls. The wielder adds 4 to his attack roll and deals 2 extra points of damage per faith scion level. If the wielder accidentally smites a creature that is not evil, the smite has no effect, but the ability is still used up for that day. A wielder may use this ability twice per day at 5th level and three times per day at 9th level. Fortitude of Souls (Su): A faith scion of 2nd level or higher wielding the Hammer of All Souls derives endurance from the support of his ancestors, gaining a +2 enhancement bonus to Constitution. At 6th level, the bonus increases to +4, and at 8th level to +6. Throw and Return (Su): Three times per day, a faith scion of 3rd level or higher wielding the Hammer of All Souls can treat the weapon as a throwing returning weapon. Activating this ability is a free action, and it lasts for 1 round.